


Christmas gift

by just_a_crying_potato



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Lemon, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_crying_potato/pseuds/just_a_crying_potato
Summary: Frank gives Matt a little Christmas gift.





	Christmas gift

**Author's Note:**

> A late Christmas story. Hope you enjoy it. I take suggestion for storys

PoV Matt

It’s snowing. I hate snow, it muffles the sounds. I’m sitting on the roof and waiting for Frank because he said that he wants to give me a gift for Christmas. Thoughtful of him but he should hurry because I’m having a Christmas dinner with Foggy and Karen. Soon I hear fast steps and I can smell Franks cloth that always smell like gunpowder and smoke. 

"You took your time"

"Yeah sorry I got caught up in something. Here"

He gives me a little box. On the side hangs a card with a text in braille. I let my finger travel over the paper. 

«Merry Christmas Red»

I smile.

"Thanks"

"No big deal, just open it when you’re alone and before you go to that dinner "

I nod and I hear him walking away. Karen and Foggy are surly waiting for me so I go as fast as I can to my apartment and put on a suit and let the box slip inside the bag I take with me for the bread I bought for the dinner. I take my keys and close the door behind me.  
The loud sound of Karens doorbell breaks the silent night. I hear there voices coming closer. Karen opens the door and I greet them both with a hug. I remember the box in the bag and inconspicuous I take the box and put it in my pocket. 

"Sorry can I use the bathroom, I was in a bit of a rush at home"

"Sure should I take you there? It’s the first door on the right"

"No thanks Karen, I’ll find it"

I give Foggy the bread and go to the bathroom. As soon as I’m inside I lock the door and take out Franks gift. When I open it I take it in my hand and feel blood rushing to my face. It’s a butt plug. In the box is another card. 

«I hope you have a good time with my little present and don’t be ashamed to use it you’re a grown man. 

Best wishes»

I thought about it and I came to the conclusion that Frank was right I can have some fun. It’s been a while since I had sex with all the work. I know where Karen has here lube so I take it and put a bit on the plug and push my pants and boxers down. My body is slightly trembling when I push the plug in and I bite my bottom lip to silence my groans. 

"Matt you okay in there?"

"Ahh...Yeah I’m coming sorry"

As fast as I can I put the tube lube back where it belongs and pull my pants up. I trow the box in the trash bin and put the card in my pocket. Simulating I flush the toilet and wash my hands. I open it and walk with Foggy to the kitchen. With every step the plug presses against my prostate. It takes me all my strength not to let out a sound that could give me away. The table is full with food and I sit down. We all take some food and start eating. Suddenly I feel the plug moving. No it’s vibrating softly. I have to cough. The vibration starts getting intense and unbearable. My erection presses painfully against my pants. I grip my fork so strong that I’m concerned that it will bend. I take my phone out under the table and was thankful that Foggy and Karen are having an apparently very interesting conversation so they don’t notice my struggle. My fingers search for the buttons. Foggy once taught me how to send messages and were the letters are. 

«Fuck you»

These are the words I text to Frank. I have trouble hearing because I’m to concentrated trying to breathe without to much sounds. Suddenly the plug stops to vibrate and I let out a relived sigh. Karen clears the table. I didn’t eat more than half the ration but she doesn’t cares and takes the thinks with her. Foggy helps her. Soon they get back and sit down. 

"Matt are you okay? You’re never this quiet"

The doorbell saves me the answer. Karen quickly gets up and leaves the table giving us a confused look. Foggy gives me a worried look and follows Karen to the door. 

"Hey, I’m here to pick up a friend of mine"

It’s Franks voice. I was never this thankful to here his voice. My numb legs slowly move me to the door. Every movement lets a mixture of pain and extrem satisfaction flash trough my body. I walk past them and take my jacket. 

"Thanks, the food was amazing"

"Okay...goodbye"

I try to smile. As soon as Karen closes the door I fall into Franks arms and dig my nails into his jacket. I let out a loud groan while pressing my face against his collarbone. Frank gives a little laugh. 

"Just get me away"

"You know I never saw you without your mask? You’re cute"

He says while lifting me up and laying me in the back of his car. Frank starts the car and I get rid of my pants to let my erection some space. As soon as my pants are down I let out a satisfied moan. 

"Hey hey wow. Were in a car" 

"So?... You turned the fucking plug on when I was sitting at the dinner table with my friend and I’m horny as fuck"

I hear the car stopping. Suddenly I feel the plug vibrating again but this time it’s an stronger vibration. I let out a surprised gasp and dig my nails into the leather of the car. All my working senses are muffled. I can feel a cold hand laying on my burning thigh and slowly moving up. I lay my head back. Frank lifts my boxers waistband and pulls them down. My hard member jumps out. His hand travels to my member and he roughly massages it. I’m moaning and holding his body with a tight grip. I feel a hand at my entrance pushing the plug in and out. 

"I’m going to cum"

He doesn’t reply and continues massaging me and stimulating my prostate. I can’t hold it in any longer and cum with a moan of relief.

"I’m not done with you"

Frank pulls the plug out and I can hear him taking of his jacket and shirt. My hands explore his well trained body. He starts rubbing his hip agains my re-harden member. I twist under the contact and feel Frank getting on top of me. He takes his pants and boxers of and pushes his dick in my abused hole with one fast movement. We both let out a lout moan. He moves fast into me and groans with every trust. I turn us around and start riding him. My index finger pushes slowly in his hole and I can feel it contracting around my finger and he lets out a pleased moan. 

"Fuck...you’re so good"

I search for the plug and take it in my mouth when I find it. Covert in spit I slowly push the plug in and still move above him. I get down to give Frank a sloppy kiss. He takes me by the shoulders and turns us around and starts grinding on me. I search the car floor with my hand to find a little remote. With one hand I grip him strongly by his short hair and turn the plug on. He pushes extrem hard into me in surprise and we both let out loud groans. I smirk and fell his trusts getting sloppy and his moans louder. He grips my member and strokes it rhythmically to his trusts. I hear his breathing getting faster. Suddenly I feel a hot liquid inside of me and hear Franks breathless groan. He gips my member hard and I cum the second time today. His head falls onto my chest. He pushes out and I feel the hot liquid dripping down my hole. I can hear him taking the vibrating plug out of him with a quit groan. 

"You’re a good locking man Red"

He says breathless. 

"You’re not so bad yourself"

————————————————————————-


End file.
